clearwaterhighfandomcom-20200213-history
Season 4
The fourth season of Clearwater premiered on May 3, 2015 on the Degrassi Wiki. The new season was announced on December 27, 2014 and brainstorming for the new season took place in the later months of that year. It was comprised of 26 episodes and 2 blocks. The first block, stylized as Clearwater: REBELution, consisted of 12 episodes and ran from mid-spring until mid-summer. The second block, stylized as Clearwater: S/H/A/T/T/E/R/E/D,' '''had 14 episodes that ran from fall until winter 2015. The season followed the second semester of the 2013-2014 school year and featured 24 regular characters, with all characters from Season 3 returning and two recurring characters being bumped to regular status. Only 1 new regular character was introduced this season, and did not appear until 4B. This season was promoted as the darkest season yet which is why all promotional images 2015 and onwards showed the usual beach shore at night instead of the usual sunset portrayed in the first 3 seasons. Episode titles from 4A are mostly made up of songs from rock/alternative bands or singers, while the titles from 4B are mostly made up of ballads and slow songs. They are both representative of the overall feel of each block of episodes. Major topics dealt with this season include relationships with a large age-gap, cheating, gangs, homelessness, abuse, masculinity, disease, drug addiction, teacher-student relationships, pregnancy, life-threatening situations, death, jealousy, same-sex relationships, blackmail, fitting in, sexual abuse, eating disorders, revenge, adoption, babysitting, and stolen money. Main Cast Seniors (Class of 2014) '''Chord Overstreet '''as Dex Smith (22/26) '''AnnaSophia Robb '''as Jamie Stellar (21/26) '''Debby Ryan '''as Caylee Daniels (20/26) '''Avan Jogia '''as Liam Fithe (20/26) '''Taylor Momsen '''as Julia Abbott (19/26) Sophomores (Class of 2016) '''Naomi Scott '''as Alicia Borden (26/26) '''Abigail Breslin '''as Sophie Clark (26/26) '''Bella Thorne '''as Danielle Hooper (26/26) '''Ross Lynch '''as Eric Stem (26/26) '''Keke Palmer '''as Brittany Brith (24/26) '''Kenton Duty '''as Scott Taylor (24/26) '''Kathryn Prescott as Peyton Valentine '(22/26) Dakota Fanning '''as Moon Stellar (20/26) '''Mitch Hewer '''as Keith Rossen (17/26) '''Elizabeth Gillies '''as Olivia Jerl (16/26) '''Katelyn Tarver '''as Angel O'Brian (16/26) '''Ariana Grande '''as Eliza Bell (14/26) '''Laura Morano as Abby Ulmer (11/26) Emma Roberts as [[Lana Davis|'Lana Davis']] (8/26) Freshman (Class of 2017) Adam Irigoyen '''as Ethan Webber (26/26) '''Ryan Newman '''as Candace Jones (23/26) '''Dove Cameron as Wendy McGee (18/26) Kendall Schmidt 'as Micah Quick (18/26) '''Peyton Meyer as Matthew Malloy '(17/26) Other '''Logan Lerman as Zak Ule (12/26) Recurring Cast Seniors Leighton Meester as Carly Vasquez (20/26) Tony Oller as Danny Bell (11/26) Alexa Nikolas as Miranda Disch (7/26) Juniors Roshon Fegan as Brendan Collinger (16/26) Drake Bell as Blake Sommer (12/26) Sasha Pieterse as Lindsay Miller (7/26) Landon Liboiron as Troy Steele (6/26) Victoria Justice as Kat Whinnes (6/26) Beau Mirchoff as Jarrod Keppler (2/26) Sophomores Jennette McCurdy as Chloe Kaven (15/26) Miley Cyrus as Leah Gerard (12/26) Asa Butterfield as Brad Craymer (11/26) Dylan Sprouse as Wyatt Zuckerman (3/26) Zendaya Coleman as Harley Wahlstrom (2/26) Freshman Miranda Cosgrove as Adrianna Jupe (16/26) Trevor Jackson as Tripp Nathanson '''(10/26) '''Alyson Stoner '''as Siobhan Spicer (10/26) '''Ariel Winter as Breean Zuckerman (4/26) Adults David Arquette as Steve Hanson (12/26) Lisa Kudrow as Melanie Dayton (9/26) Ashton Kutcher as Carl Stein (9/26) Evan Peters '''as Hank Pistol (6/26) '''Sean Faris '''as Hector Morris (5/26) '''Drew Van Acker '''as Charles Jennings (3/26) '''Justin Chatwin as Shawn Eichler (3/26) Kevin Zegers as Connor Lake (3/26) Ellen Page '''as Hannah Winehouse (3/26) '''David Koechner as Arnold Tucker (2/26) Rose Abdoo as Aimee Lib (1/26) Parents Kristen Chenoweth as Mary-Beth Hooper (6/26) Lori Laughlin as Kate Stellar (5/26) Paige Turco as Annie Jacobs (4/26) Andrew Lincoln as Todd Stellar (4/26) Keegan Connor Tracy as Kristy Abbott (4/26) Angela Bassett as Patty Brith' '(3/26) Joan Cusack as Kelly Quick' '(3/26) Rob Estes as Damian Daniels (3/26) Sarah Paulson as [[Kaye Davis|'Kaye Davis']]' '(3/26) Nikki DeLoach as Jenna Stem (2/26) Neve Campbell as Nina Borden (2/26) Josh Hamilton as Frank Fithe (2/26) Dave Coulier as Neil Jerl (2/26) Patricia Heaten as Diane O'Brian' '(2/26) Dylan McDermott as Gregory Hooper (2/26) Kristen Bell as Karen Jerl (2/26) Sam Robards as Gregory Smith (2/26) Emily Blunt as Trish McGee (2/26) Alexis Densinoff as Thad McGee (2/26) Mike Faiola as Trevor Stem (1/26) Cameron Diaz as Stephanie Bell (1/26) Trivia * The timeline of this season spans from April-June 2014. * This season features the first death of a main character. * The graduation of the Class of 2014 occurs in this season. * This season has the most number of regulars appear in every episode of the season with 5. ** Alicia, Danielle, Eric, Ethan, and Sophie all appear in every episode. ** This is the second season that Sophie has done this in after the first season. * Abby, Lana, and Zak all appear in less than half the episodes despite being regulars. * Lana appears in the least amount of episodes, with 8. ** She was only a regular for the second half of the season. For characters who were regulars for the entire season, Zak appeared in the least, with 12. * This season is tied with Season 2 and 3 for most amount of regulars who do not proceed to be a regular in the following season. ** Abby, Caylee, Zak are not regulars in the fifth season, although Caylee and Zak still appear. * This is the first season to credit past characters' cameos as "Special Guest Stars." * 20 out of the 24 regular characters had a main plot. ** This is the highest percentage of any season. ** Julia had the most with 3. ** Peyton, Lana, Olivia, and Zak all had none. * Brittany Brith, Dex Smith, Julia Abbott, and Sophie Clark all tie for the most amount of plots with 5. * Danielle Hooper, Ethan Webber, and Zak Ule all tie for the least amount of plots with 1. * This season features the final appearances of Abby, Frank, Jarrod, Miranda, Shawn, and Troy, more major characters than any other season. Episode List Intros 4A (401-412) 4B (413-426) Promos 4A 4B Category:Seasons Category:Season 4